Destroy, Create, Destroy
Destroy, Create, Destroy is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Handy Featuring Host Jerky Naz Pierce Big Bullie Pit Leather Ted Appearances Truffles Handy's machines Plot One day, Handy is working with a group of sentient construction vehicles consisting of a crane, a bulldozer, a front loader, and a cement mixer on a construction project, when the house they are near explodes. Handy wonders what is going on. Suddenly, Host appears, hosting a show called Destroy, Create, Destroy. He appears with two teams:The Orange Mechanics, consisting of Pit, Leather Ted, and Big Bullie, and The Green Tinkers, consisting of Naz, Pierce, and Jerky. Handy is horrified, and so are his machines. Host explains to Handy that they are going to destroy vehicles and transform the remains into other machines. The loser gets his machine blown up. Handy protests, saying that his machines are sentient, and therefore cannot be blown up, but Host refuses to listen. Handy then looks up in horror, for there, dangling in the air on a magnet crane are the front loader and the cement mixer. Handy demands for Host to let his machines go, and Host accepts. The magnet crane drops the front loader and the cement mixer onto the ground below, causing them to break apart. Handy reassures the front loader, saying that everything will be alright. Then Host tells the Orange team to rummage through the junked vehicles and build a catapult out of it, and the Orange team does so. Handy is horrified, but then Handy looks over and sees the crane and the bulldozer on a load of dynamite. Handy then notices the TNT plunger, and tries to grab it, but he can only wave his tiny little stumps, causing him to frown. Handy then accidentally sits on the TNT plunger, causing the crane and the bulldozer to get blown up. Host then uses his megaphone to shout orders to the two teams. When Handy complains about the noise, Host uses his megaphone to yell in his face, causing his ears to bleed. The two teams then build catapults out of the destroyed machines, one combining the bulldozer and the crane, and the other combining the front loader and the cement mixer. Handy is shocked and appalled by the fact that his machines have been turned into abominations, but Host reassures him, and tells him that they are going to use the catapults to shoot watermelons at a target. The catapults throw the watermelons high in the air. Handy tries to catch the watermelons, but he realizes that he is standing on the target that the watermelons are heading for. Handy, once again, frowns in frustration. The watermelons fall SPLAT! onto Handy, but luckily, his hard hat protects him from harm. Host then tells the competitors to destroy the machines again. The contestants then run over to the machines, but Handy has had enough of this stupid show. When Host asks him what he is going to do, he decides to enact Plan V-tron. Using the broken machines, Handy forms a mecha suit with him piloting the head. Host is horrified. He tries to run away, but Handy grabs Host and throws him into a nearby log chipper while the contestants cheer him on. Deaths and Injuries # Handy's sentient front loader and cement mixer get dropped from a magnet crane, shattering them instantly. # The sentient crane and bulldozer get blown up. # Host uses his megaphone to shout in Handy's face, causing his ears to bleed. # In his mecha suit, Handy grabs Host and throws him into a wood chipper. # Truffles gets killed in the house's explosion (Debatable) Trivia * This episode is a parody of Destroy, Build, Destroy. * Handy's sentient machines are a parody of Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, and Lofty from Bob the Builder. * The scene where Handy enacts plan V-tron is a reference to a similar scene from the Voltron series. * The close-up with Handy's ears bleeding mirror a similar shot from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2, when the clock yells in Yellow Guy's face. * This episode is similar to an Episode of MAD, but with a different ending. * Truffles can be seen in the window of the house that was blown up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes